Four Stories Of Love and Broken Souls
by Shitsuki Chan
Summary: Las almas tristes existen desde hace mucho tiempo, dándonos lecciones que no entendemos. Cuatro historias de las mismas almas lluviosas que encuentran el alivio en el amor y la amistad.
1. Antes de Leer

**Antes de leer:**

-Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

-Vamos a jugar un juego. ¿Qué pareja es?.

-El formato de escritura es algo complicado, no uso nombres ni descripciones físicas como tal.

-Las historias se desarrollan en el mundo actual.

-No habrá continuación respectiva a cada historia. No sé si habrán excepciones la verdad.

-Puedo ceder cada historia, y permito publicaciones posteriores con mi consentimiento.

-Esta historia no es de mi completa autoría.

-Son historias de corta lectura, lenta para mejor comprensión.

Agradecida por la atención:

SC.


	2. H-One

_Algunas veces, pensaba en él inconscientemente. No sabía si existía realmente, no sé si era parte del mundo imaginario que siempre arrastraba conmigo para salir del hastío de mi difícil rutina, o si sí había estado en el momento justo para salvarme._

_Me gustaría decir que me gusta ser yo, que amo todo lo que tengo, mis estudios, mi trabajo, mi familia, incluso que me gusta alguien. Pero de repente me choco, porque me siento triste todos los días, porque no puedo decirlo._

_En algún momento, y más allá de este día -Y uno tanto de los otros- aburrido y lleno de gritos, estoy pensando en él mientras llueve. Porque en un glorioso día lluvioso él me salvó la vida, y tengo una deuda infinita con él, y lo prometo, la saldaré a como dé lugar._

* * *

**HOne : The Boy Under The Rain.**

**E**l horizonte se oscureció, de ese tono particular de gris, del que puedes oler antes de que empiece una tormenta difícil, dura e implacable.

Entonces todo Tokio corrió evitando caer en las trampas de la naturaleza, dando manotazos, y zancadas grandes. Y aquí es cuando paramos, cuando el cassette se nos atora, ella era ese punto triste en la historia, la que caminaba lento mientras agachaba la cabeza, la que pedía disculpas en cuanto la empujaban, ella, la del cabello que nadie entendía ni descifraba, la que arrastraba los pies al caminar, justamente esa, a la que todos preferían ignoran por su rareza, por su exoticidad.

Había salido de su trabajo, de su rutina, hacia su casa, el poco dinero que le sobraba lo había gastado en un croissant humeante que se estaba empezando a mojar con las gotitas de lluvia que caían del cielo. La gente aún le empujaba los hombros, ese cuerpo y aspecto frágil que siempre había tenido nunca había servido. En cuanto terminó de comer, aún caminando, ajustó mejor su mochila y sintió sobre su cuerpo las gotas más grandes de lluvia, y aunque ella estaba entre la multitud, su soledad se hizo más intensa en cuanto miró hacia al frente, no había nadie.

Suspiró, mientras agachaba de nuevo la cabeza y rogaba por llegar rápido a casa, no tenía tiempo de sobra como para llegar a escurrirse y resfriarse en su casa. Pero en ese momento, y justo cuando se sintió cómoda caminando con las gotas de lluvia pegándole en la piel, la lluvia se hizo más torrencial y ella ya no podía ver nada, su chaqueta de jean heredada se le despegaba con fiereza de los hombros.

Paró junto a un árbol, su cabello goteaba, y su piel pálida resplandecía hermosa por el cielo de luz blanca y nubes negras. Ya no podía respirar bien, era demasiado fuerte para ella, Se deslizó, no había nada qué hacer, no había donde escampar, ni una sola tienda, o un techo que sirviera de refugio. Ella todavía remilgaba porque no tenía tiempo.

Algo se recostó contra el árbol, ella dio un pequeño salto, pensando que el gran árbol que resguardaba su espalda se venía abajo, pero era alguien, era un ángel, o eso pensó de inmediato.

Sabía que no se notaría, pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, era tan hermoso, no su aspecto, y lanzaba lejos su hipnotizante aspecto, si no la hermosa coincidencia de haberse recostado en el árbol junto a ella.

Nunca nadie se había puesto junto a ella, nadie le había tomado la mano sinceramente dando apoyo.

Él también respiraba agitadamente, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, y no podías ver a más de tres pasos de tí. Ella miraba fijamente hacia el perfil perfecto de él, sus cabellos mojados pegados a su rostro, a su cuello, su camiseta gris pegada a su torso y su jean negro profundo por el agua.

Ni si quiera la había mirado. Solo miraba hacia arriba, con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que la lluvia cayera sobre sus perfectas facciones.

-Yo...-susurró él, su voz era ronca, a contraste con su aspecto misterioso y angelical. Ese "Yo" la paralizó de inmediato, su coincidencia le estaba hablando-...No te dejaré sola esta vez.

Ella saltó de nuevo, buscando su mirada con desesperación, pero se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que la lluvia tapaba sus lágrimas. El nudo en la garganta más difícil de desatar que había tenido en su vida.

La memoria de la chica se elevó, a _ese día_, también llovía y con la misma fuerza. Su abuelo le gritaba con más fuerza que de costumbre, levantaba la voz sin importar que estuvieran en la calle, sin importar avergonzarla por gritar a los cuatro vientos que había sido su culpa que su hija hubiera muerto, que no era su nieta. Ese día ella se deslizó por el lodo, su abuelo volteó a verla bajo el paraguas, con una mirada fastidiada y cansada al tiempo, y siguió su camino mientras dejaba a su nieta sentada en el piso, sucia y miserable. Ese día ella se terminó de quebrar, no lloró en el momento en el que vio la espalda de su abuelo alejarse entre la niebla del torrencial aguacero, solamente se levantó firme intentando no caer de nuevo respirando lento. Lloró en el momento en el que giró su rostro perdido y encontró la mirada serena pero con un tinte de sorpresa, de un chico que parecía un ángel de cabellos negros. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras trataba de limpiarse el blue-jean que estaba usando ese día, él aún permanecía rígido, viéndola a cada acción, sin saber qué hacer. La lluvia lo golpeaba igual de fuerte que a ella, pero no igual que a ella.

Una voz la sacó de su distancia.

-Gracias...-susurró entre cortadamente el hombre, mientras sacaba de su mochila una chaqueta oscura, que se empezaba a empapar por la lluvia, se la puso en las manos y, se puede decir, indirectamente, ella pudo sentir el calor de él con toda la gratitud de alguien a quien se le ha salvado la vida.

Y aunque no lo a vuelto a ver más, ni a vuelto a llover, conserva el mismo sentimiento de felicidad al pensar en él, e intercambia día a día las memorias de una espalda alejándose entre la lluvia.


	3. H-Two

_En algún momento de mi vida, me sentí aungustiado. No de ese tipo de angustia por no poder hacer algo, por sentirte insuficiente. Era una angustia por mi falta de sentimientos, los sentía, bien, pero no era lo que alguien esperaba sentir precisamente._  
_Nunca sonreí, nunca me sentí satisfecho, nunca había hecho un acto de corazón, por ser simplemente una mala persona, una egoísta, perfeccionista y ególatra de quien nadie esperaba nada, y por consiguiente, que tampoco esperaba nada de nadie. Hasta que, no sé, una luz perdida me sacó, me elevó más allá de donde yo pude ver. Y me reconstruyó, y eso lo agradezco desde el fondo del corazón._

* * *

**HTwo: Crystal Smile.**

**S**u mirada se empezó a perder, mientras mascullaba y se alejaba de la multitud. Algo estaba saliendo mal, ella realmente lo estaba sintiendo.  
Entró al baño de un portazo, las chicas de ahí adentro la miraron sorprendidas y luego salieron corriendo.

-Maldita sea...-dijo la chica mientras se introducía el dedo dentro de la garganta para intentar regurgitar. Algo había salido demasiado mal esa noche.

Su vestido estaba arruinado, y ella se estaba empezando a morir. Aparecería en primera plana por morir por tomar tantas pastas, ella sabía que esa noche se había pasado.

La disco estaba a reventar, el sonido ensordecedor del trance hacía vibrar las mesas de platino y vidrio.

El sudor era palpable en las paredes, y ella allá adentro, palideciendo.

Ningún amigo que diera señales de vida y que pudiera ayudarle. Púdranse, pensó casi de inmediato.

Sus rodillas flaquearon mientras sus ojos volvieron a blanquearse, vio el cielo iluminarse. Mierda.

-Oye...-escuchó antes de desmayarse.

Su cuerpo estaba frío como el piso, ella, pálida como la nieve. El chico frunció el seño, ¿Habia muerto acaso?. Le tocó una mejilla, no parecía  
reaccionar.

Pudo haber pensado en que solo estaba desmayada, hasta que vio las marcas de inyección en las comisuras de sus codos.

-Mierda...-Masculló el chico mientras la levantaba rápidamente, no la conocía, e incluso podría estar entrometiéndose en una muerte por sobredosis, pero aún así la cargó como si de una hermana se tratase.

Salió dando empujazos, la gente ni se daba cuenta, él la sostenía, intentándo buscar su auto con la desesperación de algún demente.

En cuanto llegaron la metió en el asiento delantero, la gente de afuera le miraba extrañado, a él no le importaba que lo tacharan de necrófilo.

En cuanto pisó el pedal, pudo sentir la sangre golpeando sus tímpanos, tenía la adrenalina al ciento por ciento. Aunque intentaba llegar rápido, y lo estaba haciendo, parecía que no era suficiente, ella cada vez estaba más fria.

-Maldita sea...-El chico de ojos perlados reconoció solamente por la luz de su auto que la que tenía al lado, era la hija de los más grandes magnates de Japón.-Triple maldición.

En cuanto se aparcó en la acera del hospital, pegó un grito de auxilio y cargó a la chica, parecía ya haber desistido.

Él vio confundido a todo el mundo, mientras su boca se secaba por la impresión de que algo dentro de él pareció haber cambiado, se la entregó en su completa fragilidad a uno de los enfermeros. Era bastante extraño, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, todo el mundo parecía agitado, gritando, asustados por el estado de la chica, pero él seguía ahí parado.

-¿Qué pasó?-gritó uno de ellos mientras lo llevaba dentro, él tragó en seco.

-No sé...

-¿Qué es para tí?.

-Nadie.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?

-Estaba desmayada en el baño de la discoteca.

El hombre le soltó con brusquedad el brazo, todos sabían de quién se trataba, la chica no era cualquier desconocida.

Se sentó, se quería largar, su ropa estaba empapada en sudor, estaba perdido, por ser bueno estaba perdido.

-Muchacho...-alguien le tocó el hombro sacándolo de su confusión, al levantar, estaba el padre de él-...¿Qué hizo esta vez?.

El no habló. Ni siquiera intentó abrir la boca.

-La encontré en el baño, yo no la conocía.

El hombre se sentó junto a él.

-¿Haces esto por el dinero?

-No.-Él lo miró fijamente, en su cara de notó un poco de enojo.

-¿Estaban saliendo?

-No-dijo él devolviendo la cara, mirando al vacío.

-¿Se excedió?.

-No sé...Sólo...-él suspiró mientras miraba la puerta hacia las habitaciones de atención de emergencias-...Sólo la encontré en el baño desmayada.

El hombre dio un largo suspiro, mientras se recostaba en el espaldar.

-No tengo tiempo para esto...-dijo con su grave acento el hombre-...Ya la perdí aún sin estar muerta.

-No diga eso-susurró el joven.

En ese momento, el doctor penetró en el pasillo con pasos firmes. Dio una seña afirmativa, que extrañamente invadió al chico de un alivio intenso. Haber ayudado a una drogadicta era extraño, pero la había salvado, y eso era lo importante.

Ambos se levantaron.

-Ella está bien...-dijo el doctor mirándolos-...Sufrió un episodio de shock por las píldoras que había consumido, el alcohol y otro tipo de droga estaban dentro de ella. Pero está bien, pueden verla si desean.

El chico buscó la puerta, no quería verla, no quería hacerlo.

Su padre caminó estilizadamente hacia la puerta, entrando en la habitación donde estaba la joven mujer. Él le siguió, silenciosamente, hasta quedar parado en el umbral de la puerta. Ella estaba recostada en una camilla, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuán hermosa era, cabellos  
amarronados y la mirada dulce como la mismísima miel.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con algo de vergüenza en ella. A él le flaquearon las rodillas, y a ella le temblaron los labios mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos.

Y ahí estuvo, una sonrisa, quebrada, pero preciosa y excelsa, que lo terminó de desbaratar por dentro, una sonrisa de muchas gracias, de las gracias que había esperado hace mucho, y que hoy recibía sin importar los problemas, ni la historia detrás de ella.


	4. H-Tree

_Toda mi vida ha sido tranquila, esperar o no esperar algo a cambio, eso nunca me ha interesado. Las personas a mi al rededor nunca han sido joviales, pero siempre he dado lo mejor de mí misma para cambiar algo en este mundo._

_Nunca me ha gustado ser yo, mi pelo, mi piel, mis ojos, mi cuerpo o mi rostro, nada de ello me gusta, por ello, y aunque trato de mejorar todo encerrándome en mi misma, leyendo libros, encerrándome en mi habitación, viendo televisión o escribiendo, sigo siendo yo la que me molesta, no la gente._

_No he visto un rayo de sol que me agrade, hasta que lo vi a él, mi admiración, su sonrisa, su actitud, su personalidad, todo en él fue como un vistazo al mismo paraíso._

* * *

**HTree: Cheeks Flushed.**

**T**odas las mañanas lo veía salir, terciando su mochila transversal y subirse a su bicicleta, caminando lento, sonriendo con alegría a cada persona que pasaba, y luego, regresaba a ella, se examinaba de nuevo con atención, casi al borde del llanto. ¿Porqué no soy así? ¿Porqué soy tan...fea?.

Respiró, él paró frente la puerta de una casa, y de ella salió una chica que brillaba de alegría casi igual que él, y su corazón se estremeció, aunque de envidia por él. Siseó para sí misma, nunca había sido capaz de acercársele por temor a...¿Asustarle?.

Miró hacia el cielo, ¿Porqué tenía que salir de su casa?, quería dar la vuelta y regresar.

Dios, respiró lento y se enderezó, no importaba por ahora, seguirle el rastro, llegar al lugar de siempre y perderse. Llegar a su universidad, entrar agachada y sin mirar a nadie, sin saludar a nadie, sin ver a nadie.

Pero al momento de la separación había algo que no le gustaba, era algo extraño, como si la luz que el tuviera le dejara a ella en las sombras.

Se sentó en el rincón del salón, todo el mundo sabía que debía ignorarla, a ella no le gustaba que le vieran el rostro, copió la clase y salió directamente para su casa, para su sorpresa, encontró al chico recostado en el portón de su universidad, lucía guapísimo junto a las farolas nocturnas de la calle.

Suspiró, le gustaría ser lo suficiente para él, para acercársele y hablarle, para mirarle fijamente a los ojos que tanto le habían llamado la atención el día que lo vio salir de su casa por primera vez.

Pero solo le dio un vistazo, uno rápido, y pasó casi corriendo intentando llegar a su casa para aclarar su mente, por supuesto que el no se fijó en su presencia, de hecho, nadie la notaba en el mundo, a excepción de los pequeños lugares a los que iba y en los que era inevitable no verla.

La carretera estaba mojada, por ello las luces de Tokio se veían reflejadas y preciosas, el rocío de otoño hacía para ella su vida triste un poco mejor, un poco mas cómoda. Miro hacia los edificios, no pasaban de los cuatro pisos pero en las calles solitarias para ella lucían majestuosas, era lo que no veía con la cara agachada.

Algunas personas se rieron, ella agachó la cabeza de inmediato, no tenían porqué ser tan crueles con alguien como ella.

Aún así, siguió caminando mientras miraba el piso, luego de nuevo al cielo, preguntándose el porqué de las cosas, de su vida, la de los demás, la de la gente bonita, y se encontró con sus zapatos sucios. Se avergonzó.

En cuanto llegó a la calle donde estaba su casa, se sintió protegida, era oscura, podía ser ella misma entonces, miró la farola única que alumbraba el portón para entrar al conjunto de casas en donde ella vivía, aún estaba lejos.

Escuchó un gato maullar débilmente, ella giró su rostro buscando de donde venía el sonido, no quería retrasarse, pero frenó su andar y se introdujo en el pavimento, estaba en un rincón, un pequeño gato persa, de un delicado pelaje marrón claro.

Estaba perdido, como ella.

Suspiró, su corazón de chica se llenó de amor al ver la cara de aterrado que tenía el pequeño gatito. Ella se desenvolvió la bufanda que tenía, el animal estaba temblando de frío. Lo envolvió y lo cargo como si de un bebé se tratara.

-Estarás bien...-susurró dulcemente ella, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal con la punta de su nariz.

-Perdón...

Ella quedó congelada. No quería esto. Giró lento, y sí, como cualquier lector esperaría en una novela mediocre, la luz de sus días estaba parado frente a ella.

Ella se agachó de inmediato.

-El gato...-dijo él torpemente, señalando el pequeño bulto que respiraba suavemente sobre el pecho de ella.

-¿Es suyo?-dijo ella mirando al pequeño gato.

-Sí...Yo, vivo por aquí y...salió de casa.

Ella asintió, sin verlo a los ojos, pero sabiendo que estaba frente al hombre que le hacía doler la cabeza y le extendió el pequeño animal.

-Es...-dijo ella insegura-...lindo.

-Sí...-dijo él recibiéndolo, acariciándolo.

Ella se llenaba de esa imagen por completo, como...bañarse en el agua más pura, como tomar fotografías con una cámara inexistente. Respiró profundo, él solo estaba a unos pasos de ella.

-Buenas noches...- dijo él dándose la vuelta. Ella dio una reverencia rápida y dio la vuelta para alejarse, agradecía a todos los dioses que la calle era oscura - Oh...- La chica no giró, solo alentó raramente sus pasos, no acostumbrada a que le llamaran la atención - ¿Vives cerca?- Ella giró levemente. Tragó seco, quería desacerce de él rápido. Pero le asintió mientras seguía su camino. - ¿Volveré a verte?.

Ella ya estaba lejos, y no le escuchó, tal vez porque no quiso, tal vez por que su corazón arrebolado no pudo soportar más la idea de seguir hablando con él, porque se seguía sintiendo incapaz, porque se seguía sintiendo ella.


	5. H-Four

_Yo la tomaba de la mano, ella me sonreía, yo la amaba cada día más, buscándola, encontrándola distante mientras fumaba otro cigariillo, mientras miraba el horizonte calmada. Yo la miraba, cada día mas hermosa, la amaba, como amaba mi propia vida, ella se recostaba en mi hombro mientras me dibujaba un corazón en la palma de la mano, aún oliendo a whiskey y tabaco del duro. Yo la quería demasiado, cuando hacíamos el amor, cuando jugueteaba enredando mi pelo entre sus dedos, cuando compartíamos cigarrillos y hacíamos humo juntos._

_Aún cuando estaba lejos, yo la amaba, lo suficiente como para enviarle cartas en el viento que ella escuchaba. Yo la amaba, aún cuando ella amaba a otro, aún cuando la encontraba en brazos de otro._

* * *

**HFour: Red Lips.**

**C**ada día se encontraban, enlazaban las manos, y el carraspeaba la garganta cada vez que sentía su anillo de casada. Maldición, pensaba, pero luego la veía, señalando a algún lugar, sonriendo y luego encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Sus voces estaban quebradas por lo mismo, amaban lo mismo, y se amaban entre ellos. Cuando llegaban a su pequeño departamento y se entregaban a la pasión de adolescentes que les había faltado antes, se sentían vivos, se sentían felices, porque los que salían separados del lugar no eran ellos mismos, eran dos copias obscenas de ellos, y lo odiaban.

Se levantaban a ducharse, oliendo a patchouli y rosas que ella adoraba, y él la veía, con la piel brillante por el agua, con ese olor mientras preparaba café oscuro en la cocina, y le daban ganas de poseerla ahí mismo, decirle que nunca la dejaría ir, que la secuestraría y que no se la devolvería al insolente que hacía llamarse su esposo.

-Maldición...-decía ella cuando lo sentía abrazarla por la espalda. Lo de ellos era algo que ni Dios juzgaba, nadie en el mundo había visto dos personas amándose tanto, huyendo tanto, deseándose tanto.

Entonces ella giraba para plantarle un beso, corto, no mucho, pero no a lo que estaban acostumbrados y salía con dos tazas llenas de café que ella prefería con mucha miel y algo de vino tinto.

Él la veía hablar, moviendo esa boca, esos labios rojos que le removían el alma cada vez que la besaba, la desvestía con la mirada y ella se enojaba, adoraba cuando se enojaba, y la besaba, y ella le correspondía, y no había nada mejor que eso.

Hablaba de todo, de su bastardo esposo que se revolcaba también con su hermana, de su trabajo, de la vida bohemia que quería tener con él, de lo feliz que era con él, de los nombres de sus hijos, de lanzar un globo de aire caliente o de volar en un globo aerostático algún día. Entonces enlazaban los pies y el se arrojaba sobre ella, reclamándole por el bebé del que había hablado con anterioridad.

Y ella gritaba, y se perdía, ambos se perdían, esa pasión imbécil que los había llenado por seis años era lo mejor que había conservado en toda su vida, y gritaba con más fuerza, y hacía retumbar las paredes y le agradecía a Dios por amarlo tanto.

Entonces la abrazaba, sobre ese tapete turco viejo que habían comprado juntos para decorar el sitio. Y ella se vestía, maldiciendo porque no quería volverse a bañar, y él la miraba sonriendo, sarcástico, llegaría a discutir con su esposo por oler como a puta.

Se levantaban, terminando el café frío, riendo, leyéndose los pensamientos y saliendo sin hablarse, no sin un apasionado beso de despedida detrás de la puerta de la calle.

-Oye tú, vago...-le decía ella haciéndolo voltear a verla, y él se desmoronaba, ¿Porqué era así de hermosa? Usando ese abrigo camel y una bufanda negra enroscada en el cuello, con ese regalo de su esposo, unos guantes rojos que él usaba como fetiche-Ya sabes...-Ella sonrió. No habló, pero leyó en sus labios un "Te amo", él sonrió y asintió, hizo lo mismo.

-Igual yo.

Ambos seguían caminos diferentes, esperando verse sin importar qué.

Él se acostó a dormir, pensando en su piel, en su sonrisa, en su hermosura, en secuestrarla de una vez por todas sin importar que ella le diera de nuevo esa excusa barata de "Me gusta mi vida así". El teléfono sonó, él contestó, arrebolado aún por el tufo del aliento de ambos. Era la mejor de amiga de ella, la había conocido y sabía que ambos tenían algo.

Entonces su voz se quebró, y buscó el balcón para gritar, para buscar ayuda, para buscar el aire que a ella le sobraba.


End file.
